Misplaced Mistletoe: A very Spuffy XXXMas
by naughtynyx
Summary: Spike and Buffy have fun decorating for the holidays.PLEASE R&R!


**Title: Misplaced mistletoe: A Very Spuffy XXX-Mas**.

**Author: Andy**

**Summary: Spike and Buffy decorate for the holiday. **

**Pairing: Spike/Buffy (Willow/Giles, Dawn/Xander)**

**Rated: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Feedback: It could be your X-mas gift to me!**

"No, not like that." Buffy admonished grabbing hold of Spike tinsel filled hand. "You don't just throw clumps of it around," she took the silver strings from him, "you drape it, delicately, evenly, " she demonstrated, "See?"

"Yeah, got it." Spike said, holding his hand out to take the stuff back.

Buffy bit her lip, hesitating, not sure if he would do it right. "Why don't you just go and get the other box from the closet, huh?"

Spike rolled his eyes, but trudged off to retrieve the rest of the decorations. He brought the box back and unfolded the flaps. He pulled out a couple of Nutcracker figurine soldiers and held them up deferentially to Buffy.

"Those go on top of the mantle." She instructed, pointing to the fireplace.

Spike ambled over and put up the toy sentries one on each end of the mantle. Buffy beamed at him, pleased, "Perfect."

Spike couldn't help but smirk, even after all this time he still craved the girl's approval. Which is exactly why he was putting up with this decorating crap, even though he was bored out of his mind. He blew out a breath and returned to the box to rummaged around some more. He picked up a piece of mistletoe, he looked at it, eyebrow raising and a slow smile curving his lips wickedly.

He cleared his throat to get Buffy's attention, "Uh pet, where does this go again?"

"Just a sec." She returned, fiddling with the tree. She turned to him after a moment, when she saw the mistletoe in his hand, she gave him a look, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't know where you're supposed to hang the mistletoe?" She said, dubious.

"Mm, I forget," Spike slunk over to her, "but I do recall some sort of tradition where one is supposed to kiss what's under it." He dangled the string of the mistletoe between his thumb and index finger. "So where should I put this...?" he looked around, his eyes slid over Buffy. He raised the mistletoe up above Buffy's head.

She rolled her eyes up toward it, then looked back to Spike with a wry smile."Now what?" She asked.

Spike smiled, responding by leaning forward and kissing her. Buffy moaned against his mouth, her hands going up to his chest.

Spike broke away, his lips pursed in consideration. "Hmm..." he titled his head from side to side, "no, I don't think so. Let's try it here." He lowered the mistletoe to her chest. "Yeah, that looks nice." He bent down and kissed her breast through the gauzy fabric of her red dress.

Buffy was smiling despite herself. "Spike..."

He raised his head. "You know I still don't think it's quite right." He took a step back and looked her over.

She crossed her arms, trying to look stern. "Ah!" Spike exclaimed, his eyes lighting. "I know exactly where it should go." He hooked a finger into the thin black leather belt cinched around Buffy's waist and pulled her to him. She giggled. Spike took the string of the mistletoe and looped it into her belt. "Now that is perfect." Spike took hold of Buffy's hips and dropped to his knees, "Now for the kissing part."

"Spike we really don't have time to mess around. The gang is going to be coming o–oh!" Her hands fisted in Spike's hair as buried his head between her legs, kissing her– with tongue– through her gown.

Spike smiled, sliding his hand down her thighs. He slipped his hand under the skirt of her dress and pushed it up. His eyebrows rose, his grin widening, when he saw his girl wasn't wearing anything underneath. He looked up at her in question.

Buffy's cheeks tinted pink. "Laundry day." She explained sheepishly.

He turned his attention back to the beautiful patch of little brown curls before him. He leaned forward, nuzzling and inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal. He kissed her lips, then slid his tongue along her seem. Buffy gasped. Spike cocked a grin, "Still wanna go back to decoratin', love?"

Buffy whimpered frustratingly in response. Spike chuckled. He pulled Buffy down to her knees, going down on his back, so she was straddling his face. Spike kissed and licked her. He swirled his tongue around her clit, before taking it into his mouth and suckling it.

Buffy moaned loudly, her hips started to rock furiously. Spike slid a hand between her thighs and added a finger into the mix. "Oh God!" Buffy cried out and fucked his mouth harder, until the swell of her orgasm burst. Crying out, she slumped forward weakened from pleasure.

Spike took a firm hold on her hips and rolled her over gently onto her back, before continuing to lap up every last drop of her delicious sexual juices. When he was finished he moved up her body so he could kiss her mouth. Buffy moaned contentedly against his lips. When the kiss was over Spike gazed down at her to see a wicked smile on her face.

Having a Slayer constitution, Buffy's strength was already rebounding. She flipped Spike over onto his back and pinned him down. She plucked the mistletoe off of her belt and swung it in his face. She bent down and kissed him, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth as she came back up. "Now," she said waving the sprig, "I think it's time we find a new place for this."

She pushed up Spike's shirt and brushed it along his chest, grazing his nipples, causing them to bud. "How about here?" She swooped down softly pressing her lips to his left nub, then took it playfully between her teeth. Spike's chest rumbled with a growl. "Or maybe about..." she ran the sprig along his torso bringing it to rest at his belly button, "here."

She slid herself down his body and flicked her tongue out, running it along the defined grooves of his abs, then swirling it around his belly button as her fingers nimbly worked his belt and fly. She hooked her fingers in the waist of his jeans and pulled them down. She wasn't at all surprised to see he wasn't wearing anything under them– Spike didn't believe in underwear. She smiled down at his raging erection..

"Well, hello there." She purred, she slid the mistletoe down just a little so it was resting at the apex of the V formation below his waist.. She looked up at Spike with innocent eyes, "You think this is a good place for it?"

"Bloody hell, Slayer." He groaned in a strained voice..

Buffy smirked, "I'll take that as a yes.". She slid down, taking Spikes pants completely off and tossing them aside, then ran her hands up his sinewy, hairy legs and thighs. She stopped when she reached Spike's cock, she bent forward and pressed her lips to his glistening tip, then flicked her tongue around it. Spike growled his hands reaching down and fisting in her silky hair. Buffy parted her lips and wrapped them around his cock, she slid her head up and down along his shaft with languor.

Spike could feel his fuse being lit by the heat from Buffy's mouth and at any moment now he was going to explode. But he wanted to be buried deep inside her when he did.

"Stop," He strained.

Buffy's movements froze, she looked up at him with confusion and surprise.

Spike bolted up to sitting position and grabbed Buffy pulling her on top of him. "Gotta be inside you, now!" He explained, kissing her. He reached around behind her, unzipping her dress, he pulled back long enough to bring it over her head and tossed it out of the way. He immediately took her now exposed breast into his mouth, suckling and nipping at it. She let out a moan, her hands threading in his hair. Spike slid his hand up her thigh and rubbed his hand against her moistened folds, then parted her lips and thrust up into her, hard.

"Oh, god!" She cried out, head flinging back.

Spike ran his tongue along her exposed throat, tasting her sweet, salty, sweat soaked skin. Buffy pulled his head back by his hair and brought her mouth crashing down on his, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Oh, god," he groaned, "not gonna last much longer."

"I'm almost– I'm coming– Oh god, Spike!" Buffy's inner walls vised around Spike's cock with Slayer strength

Spike let out a howl, then let himself go. Once he had emptied himself into her, he fell back down, taking Buffy with him. Both still shuddering from aftershocks of pleasure.

After a moment of decompression, Spike looked up at the Christmas tree and chuckled.

"Looks like we took care of the decoratin' after all, pet."

Buffy looked at the tree and laughed; her red dress was hanging from its branches. Spike's jeans were draped from the fireplace. "Yeah, I guess we did."

"Turned out to be a helluva lot more fun than I thought'd be." He purred, planting a kiss on her lips. Buffy moaned. Spike carefully rolled her on her back, and started kissing down her neck. He was running his tongue along her belly when the door crashed open.

"Guys we're here!" Dawn's voice called "Merry– Christ!" She screamed as she spotted the pair on the floor.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Xander cried.

"Oh God!" Buffy muttered, horrified.

Spike chuckled, Buffy swatted him.

"Um, did you two forget we were coming over?" Dawn asked, hand over her eyes.

"Uh, not exactly," said Buffy, "we we're just decorating and got carried away. You see there was mistletoe and it sort of ended up in some places..."

"Yes," Giles interjected, "I think we get the picture."

"Hard to miss the picture." Added Willow.

Giles cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should, uh postpone the festivities for another night."

"Right good idea there, Rupes." Spike commended.

"Right, goodnight."

"Bye guys!" Buffy called as the door closed, once it was Spike burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Buffy screamed at him, he only laughed harder. After a moment Buffy's stubborn mein fell and she joined him.

Outside in the hallway, the others waited awkwardly for the lift. Willow leaned over to Giles and whispered, "Maybe we should get some Christmas decorations."

Giles looked at her, brow furrowed. "But, Willow darling, you're Jewish."

"Well, yeah I know that, I just thought it might be fun to hang some mistletoe of our own." She gave him an impish grin.

"Oh." Giles replied, getting her meaning. Suddenly very eager to take his wife and get out of there, Giles started punching the call button repeatedly, willing it to hurry up.

"Oh, blast." He cursed impatiently, then grabbing Willow's hand, he turned to Xander and Dawn, "We're going to take the stairs." With that the pair dashed off.

As soon as they were out of sight the lift doors dinged open. "Hey guys!" Xander called after them, then shrugged when he got no response. He stepped into the lift where Dawn was waiting.

"Oh, well," she said, "there loss is our gain."

"Hmm?"

Dawn looked up, Xander followed her gaze and saw the sprig of mistletoe dangling from the doorway of the lift. His face split into a wide grin, he reached up and swiped the mistletoe just before the doors slid closed. Dawn smiled mischievously, playing elevator attendant she asked, "Up or down?"

Xander cocked a roguish grin and replied, "Oh I'll definitely be gong down."

"All right," Buffy ventured, pulling a line of Christmas lights from the box of decorations, "now back to the decorating." She took the lights and wrapped them around Spike's wrist, binding him.

"You know Slayer," Spike ventured with his signature grin, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful new tradition."

**THE END.**

**HAPPY YULE EVERYBODY!** **HAVE I BEEN GOOD THIS YEAR OR DO I DESERVE A LUMP OF COAL IN MY STOCKING? LET ME KNOW; REVIEW!**


End file.
